Dylan's mom misbehaves at Pizza Hut
Characters Dylan-Eric Dylan's dad-Diesel Dylan's mom-Kate Clerk-Steven Shawn Brunner-Steven Lily Bunny-Kimberly Customer 1-Dallas Customer 2-Ivy Customer 3-Simon News Anchor Rosie-Salli Michael Hall-Eric Coulden Petit-David/Evil Genius/Zack Sallie-Grace Sallie's dad-Alan Gage (mentioned) Caillou-David/Evil Genius/Zack Plot Dylan's mom freaks out over the fact that there is no more cinnamon breadsticks so she ends up on the news. Transcript Dylan: Hey Mom and Dad. Dylan's mom: What is it Dylan? Dylan: Can we go to Pizza Hut? Dylan's dad: Yes we can. (at Pizza Hut) Clerk: What can I get you? Dylan's dad: I'll have pizza with everything on it. Dylan: I'll have a meaty marinara pasta. Dylan's mom: I'll have a pepperoni P-Zone pizza, buffalo wings, a large Pepsi and cinnamon breadsticks. Clerk: I'm sorry but there are no more cinnamon breadsticks. Dylan's mom: What? Tell me you're joking! Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about Hersheys chocolate dunkers instead? Dylan's mom (Kidaroo's voice): NO WAY! I SAID I WANTED CINNAMON BREADSTICKS SO GIVE THEM TO ME NOW! Dylan: Stop it this instant Mom! You can either have Hersheys chocolate dunkers or nothing! Dylan's mom: Well, we can go to the jewelry store to get a diamond ring so that way we can be safe in case Dylan wants to engage me! Dylan's dad: Kate, don't talk to your son like that! Now you have everybody staring at us! Dylan's mom (Kidaroo's voice): SO YOU HAVE TO ENGAGE ME! GO AHEAD! MY FINGER IS UP! SO ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME RIGHT HERE AT PIZZA HUT! Shawn Brunner: Lily, I think it's the right time to get out of here. Lily Bunny: Yes I think so. Let's get out of here. Dylan's mom (Kidaroo's voice): SO YOU CAN'T ENGAGE ME! THEN I WILL ENGAGE PIZZA HUT! (rock music plays) Clerk: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Customer 1: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Customer 2: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Customer 3: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dylan's mom (Kidaroo's voice): GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Dylan's dad (Scary Voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! KATE KATE KATE KATE KATE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU HAVE DESTROYED PIZZA HUT! HOW COULD YOU! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE THE FIRST WIFE EVER TO BE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED! Dylan: We are going home and you are getting nothing! Dylan's mom (Kidaroo's voice): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (cuts outside as building is on fire) Dylan's mom (Kidaroo's voice): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DIESEL DIESEL DIESEL! NO PLEASE! I WILL BEHAVE! (in car) Dylan's mom (Kidaroo's voice): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Dylan's dad: Stop crying Kate! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault! Dylan's mom: But Diesel, all I wanted was cinnamon breadsticks but I didn't get some. That's why I had to ask Dylan if he could engage me. Dylan's dad: No! The reason why you didn't get any cinnamon breadsticks was because there were none left so the guy asked you if you wanted Hershey's chocolate dunkers but no! You destroyed Pizza Hut and now we are going to be on the news! Dylan: Even if you apologize, it won't work Mom! Dylan's dad: I agree with your son! You scared away a man in a grey shirt and a bunny with purple overalls! How could you? I shouldn't have asked if we could go to Pizza Hut if it weren't for you acting like this! Dylan's mom: I am really really really really really really really sorry. Can we at least go back to Pizza Hut and get the Hersheys chocolate dunkers? Dylan's dad: No! You destroyed Pizza Hut and now we are going to be on the news! (at news studio) News Anchor Rosie: Hello, I'm Rosie McDonnell Thompson with the news. Our top story tonight is that a mother named Kate McCarthy did not get what she wanted and destroyed Pizza Hut. With me is Michael Hall. Can you hear me? Michael Hall: Yes, I can hear you loud and clear. Pizza Hut is destroyed. (in Pizza Hut) Michael Hall: As you can see, the entire restaurant is destroyed. The food and tables are destroyed and the drinks are soiled. With me is the clerk, Steven Cage. Tell me what happened? Clerk: Well, there were no more cinnamon breadsticks so I offered Kate Hersheys chocolate dunkers but she refused. Luckily I wasn't hurt or injured. Michael Hall: Thank you. With me are two victims: Shawn Brunner and Lily Bunny. Shawn tell me what happened? Shawn Brunner: Well, Lily and I were about to have some food at Pizza Hut until this mother pointed her finger at her own son. It felt as if she wanted to marry her own son. We had to escape right now. Lily Bunny: What's wrong with mothers these days? (back at news studio) News Anchor Rosie: We're back with the McCarthy family: Diesel, Kate and their son Dylan. Excuse me Diesel McCarthy, do you have something to say? Dylan's dad: Yes, my wife pointed her finger at me and asked to engage her! It felt as if she wanted to marry me! It was crazy! Dylan's mom: But Diesel, it's their own fault. I didn't get what I wanted. Dylan's dad: Quiet Kate! It's your own fault! If you hadn't pointed your finger at me and destroyed Pizza Hut, none of this would have ever happened! I'm so done with this! Let's go home! (at home) Dylan's dad: I had it with your games Kate! I can't believe you did this! You are grounded for all time! This means no Pizza Hut forever! Dylan: I have to agree with your husband! Go to your room now! Dylan's mom (running upstairs): Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! Dylan's dad: What do you say we go to a different Pizza Hut or KFC? Dylan: Great idea. (back with Sallie, her dad, Shawn, Lily and Coulden Petit) Sallie: I saw it on the news that Kate McCarthy did not get what she wanted. I'm sorry I did a fake lockdown drill. Sallie's dad: I agree with you. You should know lockdown drills are serious. In the meantime, Kate wanted cinnamon breadsticks but she was forced to have Hersheys chocolate dunkers. Coulden Petit: I agree with you Alan. Kate should be a better mother next time she goes out with her husband and her son Dylan, just like Gage who destroyed Arby's when he was wanting a Reuben but couldn't since they were out. He was forced to have a three cheese bacon sandwich. Caillou: I know Coulden Petit. Kate should be careful what she does. Shawn Brunner: They might rebuild it. I'm sure we will go there once it's rebuilt. Lily Bunny: I'm sure Shawn Brunner. They might rebuild it. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Hut